


Barcelona

by Sky_Astor



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Picnic, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara have their first date... on Barcelona!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was requested and written for Angela. :)  
> Request: First date + first kiss picnic.
> 
> I hope you all like it. :)

Clara came into the TARDIS, dressed in black tights, black skirt and a white shirt with black double-diamonds on it.

“Hiya,” she greeted him happily, seeing he picked his red velvet coat for this special occasion.

“Hi,” he replied from behind the console with a faint smile.

The Doctor seemed perfectly calm about their first date - he wasn't. Inside he was excited like a small child. Nervous. He wanted to make everything right.

Clara came to him and they hugged each other. Slowly he started getting used to all the hugging – it felt nice, but only when Clara did it. He was still uncomfortable when other people touched him.

“So, ready for take off?” he asked and she let go off him.

“Yep, let's go,” she nodded and the Doctor pulled the main lever.

The time rotors above their heads were turning, lights flashing around the room accompanied by the wheezing sound as the TARDIS was on her way to her destination.

"So, where have you taken me for our first date?” Clara asked when the machine landed with a thud.

The Doctor smiled at her, "Barcelona - not the city, the planet Barcelona – colonised by the Human race. I think you'll like it here."

He grabbed the picnic basket that was lying next to his feet and walked over to Clara. His other hand found the small of her back as he led her to the door.

"Voila," he said when he opened it  for her.

They were on a big hill next to a futuristic coastal city with lots of strange and tall skyscrapers surrounded by small buildings, bridges and wide motorways. In the air above it floated a few aircraft carrier-like ships. Two suns were setting on the horizon behind the city, reflecting on the water, colouring the sky and small fluffy clouds in shades of pink and violet which a true feast for Clara's eyes. The Time Lord took her by the hand and they walked for a while, leaving the TARDIS behind to find a nice place.

The Doctor placed the double-lid wicker basket on the ground and slipped one hand into it. He pulled a dark red plaid blanket out and placed it on the grass.

“I expect your basket is bigger on the inside, right?" she giggled as she sat down.

“Of course it is,” he replied.

Then he pulled a big blue pillow out, so Clara could comfortably rest against it. After that, he started unpacking various foods and drinks - sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, biscuits, pies, chips, coffee, lemon water, punch, wine, and other things.

“Doctor, have you robbed a supermarket?” Clara asked when he finished and surrounded with tons of food.

“Uhm, no,” he lied.

“Yes, you have,” Clara smiled, shaking her head.

“Alright, I have. I don't have any money,” he rolled his eyes, hiding a smile.

“Yeah, I know,” she giggled.

“So what do you want to drink? Wine?” he asked.

“Yeah, why not. Thanks.”

The Doctor poured two glasses, gave her one and then sat next to her as close as he possibly could.

Clara sipped at her wine, her eyes flickering across the city, “What are those ships in the sky for?”

“Some carry aircrafts, some are air bases and some just monitor the city... all of them are armed in case the city gets under attack,” he replied.

“And what's the city's name? You haven't told me yet.”

“Neo Prague,” he answered.

“Mmm... It's beautiful here - the view is amazing,” she said softly.

The Time Lord turned his head to her.

“A beautiful place for a beautiful woman,” he remarked shyly and his breath collided with her ear.

Clara's eyes wandered to his face, pupils dilated and her heart was dancing around in her chest. Her lips curled into a smile - just as his.

“Thank you,” she replied softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Everything felt just right, more than right.

***later***

Clara was finishing one of her sandwiches when two dogs came to their place - a white puppy and a bigger, black dog.

“Oh my... They've got no noses!” Clara stated, frowning a bit at the dogs in surprise.

“No, they don't, but don't worry - they're born like this,” he said quickly to prevent her from thinking that some had hurt them.

“They're...,” Clara began, spending some time on finding the right word.

“A bit strange… but funny. I miss the muzzle,” she giggled, stroking the back of the white one.

“I admit they're a little unnatural to me,” she added.

“Of course they are – that’s understandable. You would get used to them. However, the people of this planet know only these dogs - the noseless dogs. Most of them live with the inhabitants, but you can find wild ones too,” the Doctor explained and stroked the dog too while the black one was checking out the food.

His fingers ran through the soft coat of the dog, brushing against Clara’s. He looked at her in that devoted way again - just as many times before. She was his treasure.

The white puppy had suddenly enough of its "massage" and went over to its friend who cheekily carried the grilled chicken in its mouth - they started running away.

“Oi! Get back here!" the Doctor shouted.

The puppy barked a few times back at the Time Lord.

“Yeah, don't even think about that!”

“Leave them, Doctor. You've brought so much food you could open a shop,” Clara giggled and took his hand.

He shook his head in amusement.

“Some more wine?” he asked and she nodded.

He poured them another glass.

“Wait a moment,” Clara said when he was handing it to her.

“Hm?” he cocked an eyebrow, curious about what she wanted.

“Spread your legs a bit,” she put her hand on his thigh and patted it.

The Doctor created some space and Clara nestled between his legs and rest her back against him.

“Good?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

“Yeah,” he whispered in response.

He laid the glasses back on the small tray and sneaked his arms around her waist, bent his knees, so he could keep her close.

The Doctor looked at her again only to find out that she hadn't taken her beautiful chocolate eyes off him. They flickered down to his lips and back to his dilated pupils, so he leaned forwards (a bit hesitantly) and their lips met halfway. Shivers ran through the Doctor's body, hearts pounded as he instinctively tightened the grip around her body to feel her warmth, to inhale the sweet scent of her even more. From her swollen, pink lips he could taste the wine and also something that was just her - his Clara. It was intoxicating and he loved it.

For so long, she’d wanted to know what it felt like to kiss the Time Lord she loved. No words could describe it. She was melting away in the coat of his arms and legs.

When they parted, Clara rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her nose against his neck.

Her hand wandered to his thigh where she caressed it lightly while he was floating on cloud nine.

The Doctor placed a kiss in her hair and whispered, “Clara, my Clara... You make me feel so alive.”

“I feel the same about you, Doctor,” she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
